


Get'cha head in the game

by underthecircus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, also brofriendship but you know, just awesome ladies being awesome to each other, ladies being suportive on each other, ladies friendship is so important, ladies protecting each other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecircus/pseuds/underthecircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe. Las tensiones entre el equipo masculino de baloncesto y el femenino van en aumento, nadie parece recordar que los exámenes finales se aproximan y que el equipo de voleibol también necesita el gimnasio para practicar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El chirrido de las suelas desgastadas contra la madera de la cancha era, probablemente, el ruido más agradable que había oído jamás. Y es que usualmente los ruidos son molestos, hacen rechinar los dientes y fruncir el ceño, pero aquel no, aquel hacía que en sus labios, —habitualmente estáticos en un rostro demasiado inexpresivo, _"así nunca se te van a acercar los chicos"_ —, resbalara una sonrisa momentánea, fugaz que se perdía rápidamente tras un libro, un parpadeo, una mirada demasiado lenta que no llegaba a tiempo para atraparla.

Desde que tuvo habilidad para andar sobre sus propios pies, Kuroko Tetsuya había sujetado un balón de basket; y, aunque al principio no podía avanzar dos pasos seguidos sin mantener la vista fija en la pelota, pronto aprendió a esquivar a los jugadores más altos, a las muchachas más veloces. Aprendió a pasar el balón con tantísima precisión que sus compañeras de equipo se olvidaban de que no era capaz de lanzar a canasta y le permitían vestir el dorsal titular, a pesar de que Tetsuya creía que había otras chicas que lo merecían más que ella.

—Eres idiota, Tetsu. Eres titular porque te necesitan. Si fueses tan poca cosa como dices, ya te habrían echado del equipo. —La voz siempre certera, un poco áspera, de su mejor amigo desde que andaba en pañales, le recordaba que era una estúpida por infravalorarse.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Aquella inseguridad la había acompañado desde siempre y se acentuó tras su paso por la escuela media, donde se enfrentó a esa verdad que había intentado evitar durante toda su adolescencia. Que ella no era, ni mucho menos, una jugadora de primera categoría —como Aomine le hacía creer cada vez que veía un ápice de tristeza en su máscara de neutralidad—, que no podía valerse por sí misma en la cancha, que jamás la llamarían estrella. Ser un apoyo para sus compañeras era agradable, por supuesto. La hacía sentir útil y necesitada, pero no colmaba sus expectativas. La hacía sentir pequeña, muy pequeña, especialmente junto a jugadores completos como su amigo de la infancia o como la capitana de su actual equipo.

Pero las ilusiones infantiles de aparecer en los periódicos deportivos, de ver su nombre en camisetas de niños con los ojos chisporroteantes de sueños y ganas de comerse el mundo, se terminaron cuando entró en la escuela media. Dejó de creer en cuentos de protagonistas heroicas, dejó de admirar a sus ídolos de la NBA. Dejó de soñar sencillamente porque era doloroso mirar tan arriba, tanto que el cuello se le retorcía, a aquellos grandísimos deportistas que crecían en su propio pedestal. Un pedestal al que ella jamás llegaría.

Poco a poco, aquellos sueños que guardó en lo más profundo de su pecho de lluvia suave, templada, dejaron de doler. Se convirtieron en recuerdo infantil, teñido de nostalgia, y Tetsuya creció con la necesidad de apoyar a los demás. De empujarles hacia ese pedestal al que ella, en solitario, no podía llegar.

Así, su juego se convirtió en una necesidad en el equipo de la escuela superior. Teiko la necesitaba tanto como ella necesitaba al resto del equipo.

Poco a poco, aquella dependencia bidireccional se convirtió en algo que la hacía sonreír de tanto en tanto, cuando escuchaba el ruido de las zapatillas gimiendo sobre las tablas desgastadas de la cancha.

***

—Kuro-chin, espero que tengas una buena razón para molestarme mientras como. —La mirada aburrida de su compañera de equipo más holgazana la retó desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cafetería.

Kuroko Tetsuya no pudo más que parpadear, poco asombrada por el espectáculo que contemplaba: una chica que medía casi un metro noventa, agazapada sobre dos bolsas de aperitivos salados, temiendo que alguien apareciese tras de sí en cualquier momento y le robara su preciada comida.

—Esto es el postre. —Le corrigió Murasakibara cuando Tetsuya le dijo que ya había comido suficiente. — La comida fue hace casi ya dos horas.

—Si te comes todo eso, vas a vomitar en el entrenamiento.

—Exagerada. —La muchacha negó con la cabeza como si estuviese diciendo una locura. — Hace falta mucha comida para llenarme el estómago.

—No sé cómo puedes... —La joven más pequeña retuvo una arcada, apretó los labios ante la idea de comer la cantidad de alimentos que ingería la más alta durante todo el día.

Una mano enorme, brusca y algo áspera en los costados le revolvió el flequillo y la despeinó como si fuese un vendaval. Kuroko abrió la boca para quejarse, pero al ver como su compañera sonreía infantil tras su bolsa de patatas y comenzaba a andar hacia el gimnasio, siguiéndola dócilmente, decidió consentirla aquella vez y guardarse sus réplicas.

Solo por esta vez, pensó, golpeándola en el brazo con la cabeza suavemente, ganándose una lánguida protesta:

—Kuro-chin, si quieres derribarme deberías probarlo con más fuerza.

—No hables con la boca llena.

Durante los breves minutos que duraba el trayecto desde la cafetería hacia el gimnasio trasero, ambas anduvieron en silencio, Murasakibara concentrada en terminarse la bolsa de aperitivos antes de llegar para evitar una reprimenda de la capitana y Tetsuya meditando si debía o no pasar por la librería al acabar el entrenamiento. Acostumbradas a la quietud que reinaba cuando ambas se juntaban en un mismo lugar, las dos jugadoras más pasivas del equipo femenino de Teiko formaban juntas un dúo tan pacífico como aburrido. No era extraño que sus propios compañeros de clase desconocieran la identidad de Tetsuya, ni tampoco que negaran haber mantenido una conversación que no constara exclusivamente de monosílabos con Murasakibara. De tal modo que cuando andaban por los pasillos la una al lado de la otra, tan dispares en altura y aspecto, el resto de estudiantes las seguía con la mirada descarada, preguntándose _"¿a dónde irán esas dos?" "Probablemente al club de básquet de juguete." "Pff, no seas malo." "Es la verdad, no ganarían ni a un equipo de niños de primaria." "Shh, calla."_ Susurros demasiado altos, poco disimulados entre sonrisillas y risas ácidas, que las dos oían e ignoraban.

_De todos modos, tienen cierta razón,_ pensaba Tetsuya.

_De todos modos, no me importa tanto el club,_ pensaba Murasakibara.

Y continuaban su camino, aunque un poco más serias, más silenciosas.

—Ya no me sabe bien esto... —Gruñó la más alta, arrugando la bolsa y lanzándola a la papelera más cercana. El suspiro resignado de su compañera solo hizo que se le atragantara un poco más la comida. — Algún día voy a...

—No. —Y la más pequeña, con la voz de mar en calma, le reprendía. Pero era distinto de los reproches airados de Midorima o la severidad de Akashi, que la hacía estremecerse aunque fuese una enorme muchacha de dos metros. " _Con Kuro-chin"_ , se dijo a sí misma, mientras ladeaba la cabeza y la miraba desde arriba, _"nunca me siento como si hubiese hecho algo mal"._

—Hmpf. Eres una blanda, Kuro-chin. —Se encogió de hombros y no pudo evitar vislumbrar una mueca aliviada en el rostro de la otra, que le obligó a reprimir las ganas de asfixiarla en un abrazo.

¿Debía? Kuro-chin odiaba los abrazos y, en general, repudiaba cualquier clase de contacto físico que durase más de cinco segundos. No sabía por qué, quizá porque se sentía pequeña junto al resto —algo que Murasakibara no podía comprender, no solo por su propia altura, sino porque _"vamos, si Kuro-chin es monísima"_ —, quizá porque el contacto fácil no satisfacía sus necesidades.

Era demasiado complicado, era demasiado complicada y Murasakibara odiaba pensar, así que se limitó a palmearle la cabeza: el único contacto que Kuroko apreciaba y le hacía sentir medianamente cómoda.

Al fin y al cabo, aunque su incapacidad para decir cosas importantes se lo impidiese, las palabras atascándose en el fondo de su estómago, ahogándose en pudor adolescente, para Murasakibara era importante proteger esa diminuta zona de confort donde su pequeña compañera podía cerrar los ojos y descansar, sentirse segura como en casa.

Y si tenía que crujir algunas cabezas para ello, lo haría sin dudarlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Inmersa en sus pensamientos, la del pelo lila chocó contra la espalda de Kuroko, que se había detenido abruptamente a escasos pasos de la puerta del gimnasio, desde donde se oían gritos ahogados y varias voces luchando entre ellas por sonar más alto que las demás. — ¿Qué es ese jaleo?

—Es Akashi. Está peleando con los chicos. Otra vez.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada rápida y decidieron acercarse a inspeccionar la situación —de todas formas, Akashi Seijuro no necesitaba refuerzos en ningún tipo de batalla, eso era de conocimiento general; es más, los que se atrevían a interferir en una de sus disputas sin su consentimiento corrían la peligrosa suerte de acabar con un tímpano perforado o una herida bastante desagradable en cualquier parte del cuerpo—.

La capitana del equipo femenino de Teiko debatía fervientemente con el capitán del equipo masculino, un muchacho pelirrojo que, según ella, intentaba copiar su estilo no solo de peinado sino también de juego y entrenamiento. Alzada sobre las puntas de sus zapatillas para parecer más amenazante, el pecho airado y la barbilla estirada, Akashi parecía estar a punto de devorar a un Kagami que intentaba apaciguar los ánimos sin éxito.

— ¿Es que no sabes luchar tus propias batallas, Taiga? Menuda decepción. —Decía, soltando un bufido condescendiente. — Aunque no me sorprende.

—Aquí el capitán no sabe discutir y mucho menos con chicas. —Intervino un muchacho alto, de piel canela y mirada desafiante. Apoyado sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, le echó hacia un lado para ponerse en primera línea de combate. — Pero yo le suplo. A ver, ya te ha dicho que el gimnasio es nuestro hoy. Has visto el permiso, ¿de qué te estás quejando?

—Aomine, idiota, no me empujes. Y por el amor de Dios, no empeores las cosas.

—Hazle caso a tu capitán. —Tras Akashi, una muchacha alta con el cabello tintado de un estridente verde oliva le encaró. — Cierra la boca antes de que digas alguna estupidez. Cosa que es muy probable tratándose de ti.

—Midorimacchi, eso ha sido innecesariamente cruel.

—Kise, cállate. No hables por mí. Y tú, Midorima, ¿no tienes qué comprar algún chisme raro de los tuyos? Pues vete y sal de esta conversación.

La chica soltó un gruñido y apretó una tetera de plástico contra su pecho.

—Ya tengo mi objeto de la suerte de hoy, ¿quién te crees que soy?

—Una rarita.

—Shintarou no tiene porque aguantar eso de un idiota que no es capaz de rellenar correctamente ni el hueco con su nombre en los exámenes. —intervino Akashi con cierta sorna camuflada entre su severidad.

Aomine exclamó:

— ¡Eso solo fue una vez!

—Ya, claro.

—No desviéis el tema. —Kagami decidió tomar de nuevo la palabra. — Sé que queréis entrenar tanto como nosotros, pero tenemos un partido en tres días y necesitamos la cancha. Es una urgencia, por eso el profesor nos ha cedido vuestro turno.

La capitana cruzó los brazos, inflexible y dura. " _Como un samurái",_ pensó Midorima, al verla actuar de escudo pétreo contra los pobres ataques de Aomine y cualquiera que se atreviese a alzar la voz contra alguna jugadora de su equipo.

—Me da igual, nosotras tenemos un partido en cinco días.

—Ya, como si se pudiese comparar... —bufó el moreno, a lo que recibió un codazo por parte de su capitán. — ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué me pegas?

Kagami gruñó:

—Para que dejes de hablar sin pensar.

—Tú eres el peor de todos. —Le acusó la pelirroja, con un dedo. Kagami miró hacia atrás para comprobar si se refería a alguien más y, confuso, se señaló el pecho.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí, tú. Vas de capitán responsable e íntegro, pero te propones mover los turnos que acordamos a principio de semestre en vuestro beneficio. Al menos Daiki da la cara y dice lo que realmente cree: que nuestro equipo es tan mísero que se le puede barrer hacia un lado sin problemas.

—Eso no... Akashi, de verdad, no... —Kagami suspiró. ¿Qué podía hacer cuando, por enésima vez, la capitana del equipo femenino lo tenía acorralado contra la espada y la pared?

— No es así.

Sabía, cuando tomó la capitanía del equipo masculino, que aquella muchacha autoritaria y salvaje, de estatura media, pero que cuando se enfadaba parecía más alta y fuerte que él, iba a ser un problema. Y es que al muchacho ya le costaba lo suyo tratar con chicas. Intentar empatizar con aquella fuerza de la naturaleza que era Akashi Seijuro, impredecible, arrolladora como las corrientes oceánicas, era misión imposible.

Y lo intentaba, vaya que lo intentaba. Pero era complicado cuando él mismo sabía que el equipo masculino recibía un trato de favor, no solo por parte del profesorado sino también del alumnado. Kagami conocía aquella diferencia establecida descaradamente entre ambos equipos, diferencia de la cual surgían la mayoría de las disputas. Las chicas doblaban en duración y dureza su entrenamiento —y, de verdad, ellos _se agotaban_ driblando, encestando, corriendo, gritando—, pero, de algún modo, esos esfuerzos quedaban ahogados con los resultados extraordinarios que alcanzaba el equipo masculino en los partidos.

Era injusto, pero él no podía cambiar el pensamiento de la gente que venía a animarles a ellos en lugar de a sus compañeras. Él era el capitán y debía mirar por el triunfo de su equipo, tal y como Akashi luchaba por el suyo.

— ¿Y cómo es, si puede saberse? Explícamelo despacio.

Kagami se rascó nerviosamente la nuca. Sus ojos vagaron lejos de la mirada dura de la capitana; sentía que si no dejaba de mirarla, se ahogaría en aquellos mares rojos de furia templada. Reconoció el rostro apático de Kuroko, que se había acercado junto con Murasakibara, al resto de sus compañeras. La joven encontró su mirada en el aire y la atrapó con una media sonrisa.

Al menos, no todo el género femenino le odiaba. Aquello le dio algo de fuerzas.

—Siento que creas que mi equipo intenta desplazar al tuyo. Eres una mujer inteligente, la más espabilada de este instituto, y sabes que no es así. Sé que necesitas echarle la frustración encima a alguien, y que el jefe de estudios está fuera de tu alcance... —la mueca confiada que Akashi le dedicó le hizo vacilar.— Al menos eso creo... —Carraspeó.— El caso es que nosotros os respetamos tanto como respetamos a todos nuestros rivales. Pero no está en nuestra mano que el resto de gente lo haga. Como capitán... no, como compañero, os pido... Un momento. —Algo nervioso ante la presión que ejercían todas las miradas sobre él, Kagami rebuscó torpemente en sus bolsillos y sacó una hoja doblada en múltiples caras. La desdobló de un golpe. — Mira, aquí está el permiso firmado por el jefe de estudios, que nos cedía el gimnasio hoy y mañana. —Sin pensarlo, arrugó el papel en el puño y lo lanzó a los pies de la chica. Ella alzó una ceja. — Os lo pido sin papeles ni prejuicios de profesores de por medio: por favor, cedednos parte de la cancha para entrenar. Con media es suficiente. Vosotras podréis jugar y también nosotros, ¿qué os parece?

La pelirroja observó primero el papel arrugado, después a un impaciente Kagami que aguardaba su respuesta moviendo los pies de un lado a otro y después a su propio equipo. Midorima se encogió de hombros.

—No sé por qué tenemos que compartir algo que es enteramente nuestro. —Dijo.

—Ah, ¿qué más da, Mido-chin? ¿No te cansa tanta discusión? —suspiró Murasakibara, ahogando un bostezo.

—Si eso ayuda a que dejen de discutir, entonces... —volvió la cabeza hacia Kuroko. — ¿Qué opinas?

La joven fingió meditar la respuesta durante unos segundos. Los ojos brillantes de Kagami prácticamente le rogaban aprobación. No pudo evitar alargar un poco más de lo soportable su silencio por pura diversión.

—Es aceptable. —Dijo, al fin. — Será divertido entrenar con ellos, para variar.

— ¡Kurokocchi tiene razón! ¡Si nos lo vamos a pasar bien y todo! —Exclamó la voz optimista de Kise tras su capitán. Buscó los ojos de la chica para dedicarle una sonrisa complaciente, pero ella los apartó enseguida, evitando contacto visual.

—Kise-kun, no hace falta que grites. Te oímos perfectamente. —Musitó la pequeña.

—Eso, aún no estamos sordos. —Aomine se rascó una oreja, como afirmando su frase. — Y, mira capitán, sinceramente me la suda lo que hagáis, pero decidid lo que sea de una vez o me largo. Bastante me ha costado venir aquí y saltarme mi siesta de las tres.

—Aomine, calla o te coso la boca.

—Y que este sea el equipo más prestigioso de la prefectura... —Murmuró Midorima lo bastante alto como para ser oída. A su lado, Murasakibara asintió, aunque probablemente había dejado de escuchar la conversación hacia un buen rato.

— ¡Midorimacchi! ¡Vuelves a ser cruel sin motivo!

—El motivo es que sois unos cabezas huecas, ese es el motivo. —La mano de su capitana sobre el hombro le instó a dejar ir aquella batalla perdida. — En fin, ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Akashi?

Ella retiró suavemente la mano, dejándola caer lánguidamente sobre su brazo durante largos segundos, resbalando hasta el balón que sujetaba la muchacha de cabello verde con la mano libre. Lo agarró sin vacilación y se lo lanzó al capitán del equipo contrario, que lo atrapó al vuelo.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —Preguntó.

Akashi esbozó una sonrisa en apariencia pacífica, mostrando los colmillos ligeramente incipientes cuando dijo:

—Vamos a jugar con los niños un rato.

Y aunque fue una frase inocente, pronunciada con suavidad, casi con dulzura, dirían algunos —algunos que, por supuesto, no conocían a Akashi Seijuro—, a Kagami le sonó semejante al aullido de una bestia dormida que acaba de despertar de un largo letargo y comienza a cantarle a la luna, anunciando la primera presa de su banquete.

No pudo evitar estremecerse al pasar, el último de su equipo, junto a ella; apoyada en el quicio de la puerta del gimnasio, las piernas delgadas cruzadas sobre los muslos, parecía esperarle.

—Lo de romper el permiso ha sido muy bonito. —Dijo, un secreto susurrado casi en su oído. No supo bien qué responder. Y, como ocurría desde que la conocía, no necesitó decir nada, porque Akashi le sorprendió de nuevo al cambiar de rostro inocente a depredador. — Pero más vale que te dejes esos sentimentalismos baratos fuera de la cancha o vas a perder algo más que el partido, grandullón.

Con una palmadita en el trasero, se adelantó, dejándole ligeramente boquiabierto durante unos breves instantes en los que se dijo a si mismo que, fuese como fuese, iba a ganar. Al equipo contra el que se enfrentaban en tres días, a los que estuvieran por venir y a aquella mujer que bailaba en el centro de la cancha como las fieras bajo la luz de la madrugada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La capitana Seijuro estaba dispuesta a derrotar, algún día, a ese grupo de cabezas huecas. Especialmente a ese tal Kagami Taiga que se atrevía a robarle los pases de Tetsuya sin ninguna vergüenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hanamiya Makoto.

El balón le quemó en la punta de los dedos cuando recibió aquel pase inesperado. Frente a él, unos ojos empañados en furia roja ardían sobre sus manos, aún temblorosas tras el impacto de la bola, como si quisiera arrancárselas.

Tal y como Akashi recordaba, el apoyo de Tetsuya seguía siendo increíblemente preciso. La pelota volaba de forma violenta, casi caótica, a través de la cancha, apenas deteniéndose en la palma de su mano antes de ser disparada como un proyectil hacia su compañera más cercana.

No era sencillo recibir un pase de la muchacha sin retroceder un par de pasos debido a la fuerza con la que impactaba la pelota sobre la jugadora que se interponía en su trayectoria. Y es que, después de muchas, muchísimas horas, de muñecas torcidas, dedos despellejados y callos en la parte anterior de los nudillos, Akashi Seijuro era capaz de recibir aquel violento pase casi sin despeinarse.

A las otras les era un poco más difícil, quizá porque no existía entre ellas la extraña e íntima conexión que sí se establecía entre Akashi y Kuroko —porque Akashi fue quién descubrió el potencial de aquel silencioso fantasma que se escurría entre la multitud sin ser vista, y fue precisamente ella quién la convenció (obligó sería, quizá, el término más adecuado) para unirse al equipo y a quién más esfuerzo e implicación exigía—.

Murasakibara ni siquiera se molestaba en moverse de la zona de defensa y, cuando lo hacía, entre quejas y bostezos y " _espero que esto valga la pena, ya estoy sudando"_ , se limitaba a apartarse de la impredecible trayectoria del pase ignito de Kuroko o a recibirlo en el aire, cerca de la canasta, para rematar el aro.

Midorima, aunque siempre chasqueaba la lengua, molesta por la violencia y la poca coherencia del juego de Tetsuya, recibía el balón tan correcta y adecuadamente como era habitual en ella —" _S_ _iempre hago lo mejor que puedo, incluso con tus pases sin sentido"_ —. Sin embargo, la muchacha de cabellos celestes observaba desde las sombras de la cancha mientras el resto se movía, despacio, amparándose en el silencio, como Midorima realizaba sus tiros más hermosos y limpios cuando recibía los pases de Takao y no los suyos, como esbozaba una pequeñísima, imperceptible sonrisa cuando la chica del ojo de halcón la felicitaba ruidosamente desde su posición.

Así que, en los partidos realmente serios, todos los pases de Kuroko iban dirigidos a la capitana y nadie protestaba. Era como un acuerdo tácito entre las dos partes, un pacto escrito en las conciencias, que Akashi era, sin duda, la conexión más natural que Tetsuya había podido establecer con cualquier persona en toda su vida.

Eso, por supuesto, hasta aquel día fatídico —a partir de entonces denominado por Seijuro " _El día del incidente_ " — en que alguien recibió uno de los pases ignitos de Tetsuya por primera vez con una sola mano y sin ni siquiera mover una ceja.

—Ese balón... —Akashi parpadeó, mirando intermitentemente al capitán del equipo masculino y a la pelota que sostenía en las manos.— No era para ti.

Kagami tardó unos segundos en contestar, segundos en los que se cambió de mano la pelota para observar con pasmo la marca roja que había dejado sobre su piel.

—Supongo... —No sabía bien qué decir. ¿Qué coño había sido eso? ¿Un proyectil? ¿Y cómo lo había podido recibir... no, cómo podía cualquiera recibir eso sin romperse una mano?— Kuroko, ¿qué...? —Se volvió hacia la muchacha, que a escasos metros, parecía tan sorprendida como él mismo. — ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros. — Pero buena recepción, Kagami-kun. —agregó esbozando una media sonrisa.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Kagami no pudo más que reír, una emoción súbita recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Aquel pase había sido lo más increíble que había presenciado en mucho tiempo, desde que vio jugar a Aomine Daiki por primera vez.

—Buen pase, Kuroko. —Alzó el puño y, desde la distancia, la chica le devolvió el gesto.

Al lado de Kagami, Akashi Seijuro parecía debatirse entre estrangular al chico o mostrarle sus respetos.

—Ha sido un error, no pasa nada. —La capitana le hizo una seña cómplice a su compañera que le hizo relajarse. En cambio, no pudo evitar que su mirada se endureciera al enfrentar al otro pelirrojo. — Has recibido uno de los pases de Tetsuya. Bien, no es una proeza. Vuelve a botar el balón de una vez.

—Wow, Kagamin, has conseguido coger eso a la primera. A mi aún se me escapa a veces.

La voz apática y perezosa de Murasakibara intervino desde el lateral donde descansaba, pues al estar ambos equipos aún incompletos —si los entrenamientos matutinos no solían ser populares entre los estudiantes más indisciplinados, mucho menos lo eran los que realizaban después de comer —, se habían conformado con un pequeño partido de práctica de tres contra tres. Y, por supuesto, la primera en retirarse de la absurda competición iniciada por el orgullo de Akashi y seguida por la voluntad y la tozudez de Kagami, había sido ella, acomodándose junto a la puerta y dejando que la tórrida y húmeda brisa de mediados de primavera la adormeciese.

—Es un pase cuya trayectoria es casi imposible de adivinar. —Apuntó Midorima, recolocándose las gafas que el esfuerzo del partido hacía resbalar por el puente de la nariz. Y, sino la conocieran, casi podrían haber creído notar un tono de admiración en su voz.

—No le deis tantísima importancia. —Akashi se cruzó de brazos, ladeó la cabeza y el cabello despeinado ocultó una ligera sombra de envidia que le cruzó el rostro. — Atsushi, si no juegas, ve a practicar pases con las novatas. Y Shintaro, concéntrate en el juego y no en alabar al rival.

— ¡No estoy alabándole! —Las gafas le temblaron un poco en las manos, sus mejillas se encendieron, aunque quizá fuese por el calor. — ¡Qué estupidez!

La frustración de la chica de estridente cabello verde era más agradable y reconfortante que la furia sosegada de Akashi, pensó Kagami. Y no pudo evitar relajarse un poco y reír entre dientes, algo que enfureció aún más a la lanzadora de triples.

— ¿De qué te ríes, cabeza de buque?

—De nada, de nada. —Le lanzó el balón sin previo aviso y la chica lo recibió con una mueca disgustada. — Ya sé que no soy Kuroko ni Takao, pero no hace falta que recibas mis pases así, Midorima. —Frunció un poco el ceño; no esperaba un derroche de simpatía por su parte, pero al menos un poco de… ¿amabilidad? ¿Acaso aquella mujer conocía esa palabra?

—No estoy ciega, ya puedo ver que no eres Kuroko. Y por supuesto que no eres Takao. —Musitó, alzando un poco la barbilla, como si esa simple comparación le produjese urticaria.

El capitán se pasó la mano por el rostro, dejando escapar un gruñido de resignación. Se limpió unas gotas de sudor que le resbalaban por las cejas y decidió dejar de incordiarla por el momento; la pobre parecía realmente tensa y, desde el inicio de aquel partido de práctica, se había percatado de cómo le temblaban las manos cada vez que fallaba un tiro —y, sorprendentemente, estaba fallando más de lo habitual—, como le rechinaban los dientes porque se le escapaba el por qué de esos fallos tan garrafales.

Kagami no era muy avispado ni en los estudios ni en la vida ni en nada excepto en el baloncesto, pero era sencillo para cualquiera adivinar que cuando Takao faltaba en los entrenamientos, los nervios de Midorima se disparaban. Por mucho que se quejase de lo ruidosa y pegajosa que era — _“Por favor, deja de apoyarte en mi. Si estás cansada vete a casa, nanodayo” “No estoy cansada”_ —¸la ausencia de esa presencia comprensiva a la que se había acostumbrado sin quererlo la tensaba sobremanera.

Y, aunque era algo obvio para todos, Midorima ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

— ¿Por qué no dejamos de jugar ya? La hora de práctica ya casi está acabando. —Kise se retiró la cinta que le sujetaba el cabello rubio, ya demasiado largo, que le caía sobre los ojos. — Ha sido divertido, deberíamos repetirlo.

— ¿De verdad? —Junto a él, Aomine soltó una carcajada seca. — Mejor deberíamos esperar un tiempo o vamos a terminar sin capitán.

— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices? —El moreno se limitó a mover la mano, desganado. Se cansaba deprisa de las conversaciones con Kise y mucho más aún de su irritante costumbre de creer en lo mejor de las personas, aún cuando estas le decepcionaban.

Aomine no sabía si la inocencia que vestía, sonrisas demasiado francas a gente que no se las merecía, era de verdad o simplemente un escudo tras el que refugiarse del mundo real.

—Todavía hay demasiadas asperezas entre los dos equipos, Kise-kun. —Kuroko se acercó con una botella de agua que su amigo de la infancia le arrebató tan veloz como si aún estuviesen en el partido. — Aomine-kun, que sepas que estoy resfriada. Ahora mismo todos los gérmenes de la gripe están entrando en tu cuerpo.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Te está bien empleado. —Se rió Kise, un poco más alto de lo normal, más ruidoso, como siempre que la joven Tetsuya se acercaba a su perímetro de seguridad (perímetro establecido por el propio Aomine, porque, al parecer, era una especie de hermano mayor estricto con el tema de las citas si se referían a su amiga de la infancia y había leído las intenciones de Kise desde el momento en que se la presentó).

— ¡Ugh, estoy molido! —El moreno se estiró, perezoso como un gato. Aún así, Kise sabía que tenía un ojo puesto en su nuca, vigilando cualquier movimiento que hiciese alrededor de Kuroko. — Necesito una siesta.

—Aominecchi, tenemos clase de inglés.

—Yo ya sé hablar inglés. —El bufido sarcástico del rubio vino acompañado de una mueca burlona que Kuroko ocultó rápidamente. — A Tetsu no voy a pegarle, pero a ti, Kise, puedo partirte la cara.

Ante aquella amenaza hecha con demasiada seriedad, el rubio se alejó un poco y se posicionó tras la muchacha.

—La cara de Kise-kun es necesaria para su trabajo, Aomine. —Le recriminó ella. — Mejor dale en el estómago.

— ¡No, que acabo de comer!

El jaleo se extendió por toda la cancha mientras ambos equipos recogían las toallas, las mochilas y los balones y pasaban una mopa por la tarima, dejando el espacio limpio para la práctica del equipo de voleibol.

Akashi fue la primera en marcharse, tras un tenso apretón de manos con Kagami, seguida de Midorima, mientras que Murasakibara holgazaneó hasta que Kuroko y algunas compañeras de segundo año la obligaron a levantarse del suelo e ir a las últimas clases.

Los chicos tardaron más de lo habitual en recoger su lado del gimnasio; Aomine dejó sus cosas esparcidas por todo el lugar y se dedicó a seguir a Kagami, burlándose de su enfrentamiento con la capitana Seijuro y haciendo señales de respeto a los difuntos mientras Kise clamaba que “si Kagamicchi muere, entonces yo quiero recibir los pases de Kurokocchi”.

—Si muero será precisamente porque he recibido un pase de Kuroko, idiota. —Explotó el pelirrojo, aunque se arrepintió al instante de haberles seguido el juego al verles compartir risitas cómplices. — Os odio. Recoged ya, idiotas. Paso de llegar tarde a clase por vuestra culpa.

Enfrascados en esa infantil pelea, no oyeron abrirse la puerta del gimnasio y no se percataron de que tenían compañía hasta que alguien les lanzó un balón que golpeó la pared, a escasos centímetros de sus cabezas.

— ¿Aún seguís aquí, estúpidos? ¿Sabéis que tenemos examen a última hora, verdad? —Que fuese precisamente él, Hanamiya Makoto, el que les avisara voluntariamente de aquello, les sorprendió un poco. Aún así, desde que entró en el equipo, el chico había limado ligeramente los bordes puntiagudos de su horrible personalidad.

Seguía siendo un capullo, pensó el capitán, pero al menos se comportaba de forma tolerable dentro y fuera de la cancha. Al menos con sus compañeros de equipo, claro.  
Siempre que Kagami le quitaba los ojos de encima durante un partido, lo veía maquinar formas poco honestas de desestabilizar al rival, algo que debía cortar de raíz antes de que Aomine fuese engullido por la labia de Hanamiya y decidiese que era buena idea hacerle la zancadilla al más torpe del equipo contrario.

— ¿Examen? —Aomine parpadeó como si esa palabra fuese desconocida para él.

— ¿Era de matemáticas?

—Es de lengua, rubio. —Hanamiya bufó, como si hablar con ellos le costase un esfuerzo físico terrible. — En fin, déjalo. Si de todos modos vais a suspender.

— ¿Estabas en la biblioteca? —Le preguntó Kagami, colgándose su bolsa del hombro y andando hacia la puerta.— Te has perdido un partido de práctica.

—No necesitaba estudiar, pero tu hermanísimo Himuro necesitaba un repaso. Para el examen, claro. —Se apresuró a aclarar al ver el enorme ceño fruncido del pelirrojo.

—Kagamicchi se ha ganado definitivamente el odio de Akashicchi.

— ¿Qué has hecho, levantarle la falda?

—Robarle uno de esos pases de Tetsu. —Aomine les alcanzó tras cerrar tras de sí las puertas; le lanzó la llave a Kagami, que tremendamente incómodo con el tema del incidente, las dejó caer, torpe.

Hanamiya se carcajeó.

—Y seguro que dijiste algo sincero y cursi como “Buen pase, Kuroko”, o algo así, ¿verdad?

Kagami enrojeció hasta la punta de sus cejas dobles.

—Cállate. —Le golpeó el brazo con el codo— Y déjame los apuntes, tu capitán necesita aprobar.

—Pf, antes de que tú apruebes, Aominecchi se volverá albino.

—Y Kise se quedará calvo.

El pelirrojo estuvo tentado de golpear entre sí las cabezas de aquellos dos idiotas para incrustarles un poco de respeto. Y si no hubieran tenido partido en tres días y si les apreciase un poco menos, les habría pegado unas buenas patadas en ciertas partes blandas de sus cuerpos, pero antes que amigo era capitán, así que se limitó a decir:

—Quién saque la nota más baja, recogerá los vestuarios el resto de la semana. Sin ayuda. —Y antes de que pudieran protestar, cogió los apuntes que le tendía un Hanamiya entretenido por aquel espectáculo de idiotas, y se marchó murmurando insultos en inglés.

—Estáis jodidos. —Dijo el chico soltando una risotada que sonó casi malvada. Cuando el capitán se ausentaba, su mal carácter reaparecía y soltaba su bilis contra ellos. — Estoy deseando ver cuál de vosotros se gana el sufrimiento de limpiar toda nuestra mierda.

—Jodido sociópata.

—Ah, y os pido disculpas por adelantado.

Kise parpadeó, confuso. No quería preguntar pero no pudo evitarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

Antes de entrar en clase, Hanamiya les despidió con la lengua fuera y un chorro ácido de maldad en la cara:

—Porque voy a ensuciar el doble solo para veros sufrir más.


End file.
